


teen idle

by boobylover69



Series: tommy except its after he gets  out of the prison [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Sam is mentioned, Sorry Not Sorry, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Whump (Video Blogging RPF), tubbo is not that good of a friend :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobylover69/pseuds/boobylover69
Summary: recovery is hard the first time around, it's even worse the second time. at least he has someone to help.akatommy lowkey therapy arc? he opens up to mama puffy pog?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: tommy except its after he gets  out of the prison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184708
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	1. I wanna stay inside all day I want the world to go away

**Author's Note:**

> once again marjia decides to not edit their shit, or even plan anything out yikes. lol anyways 
> 
> ill add more tags as I go do not worry  
> also titles r from teen idle by marina and the diamonds.  
> twt is @ALLIUMBEES

Every day, since Tommy had finally got out of the prison, he had the same routine. He would wake up, lay in bed doing nothing but stare at the wall, get up to eat something (usually gapples) then go back to bed and sleep more. Puffy and Sam had watched this go on for a week and a half, taking turns with shifts on supervising the boy- making sure he didn’t, well, die. As the days had gone it was like he got worse, eating later in the day and eating less, slept less too, he was like an empty shell of who he used to be. He was skinnier, paler and he looked so tired all the time, the skin around his eyes couldn’t sink in any deeper than they already had.

That is until one day, instead of going back to bed, he opens his front door, much to Puffy’s surprise. She watched as he walked down the path to the crater, what used to be L’Manberg- _no kid should lose their home like that_ , she thought, _he deserves more._

Once he got there he walked to the glass that had been placed, dragging himself to a spot on top, near the edge. If Puffy remembered correctly, that was where the camarvan used to be, and from the way he stared down into the glass, eyes full of sadness, she was right. She wished the first emotion he showed was a happy one. With a soft thud, he dropped down to sit crossed legged on top of the glass, arms lip in his lap and head dropped so he could look down. She couldn’t see from where she stood but it almost looked as if he was talking to someone. Then he tipped his head back, saying something towards the sky, and finally laying down flat, arms and legs spread out. 

She decided that this was her chance to talk to him, maybe he would tell her what happened while he was in the prison. So quietly she stepped out towards Tommy, he didn’t look at her when she perched next to him.

“Hey, long time no see, kid,” she spoke tenderly “how’re you doin’?”

“Like shit.” Puffy chuckled lightly.

“Yeah thought so. You haven’t left the house in over a week.” 

“Been too tired.” he said simply, “Plus, no one came ‘round to get me up so what’s it matter?” he murmured, quiet and resentful.

“I’m sorry, I would’ve come sooner but we didn’t wanna disturb you. Give you some space you know?” he nodded in acknowledgement, and the two stayed there for a few minutes in silence. She didn’t want to pressure him to talk if he didn’t want to. Thankfully he did.

“Wish I could’ve said goodbye to Wilbur. ‘Cause now I’m sat on top of a crater that used to be the shitty country he built up, and- and everything fucking sucks.” his voice wavered “jus’ didn’t wanna believe it I guess.”

Puffy hummed, “It’s hard to move on from the death of a loved one, kid. It’s even worse when they go out as Wil did.” she didn’t want to go full therapist mode on him just yet, rather ease him into it. He had a history of refusing help, and he couldn’t resist if he didn’t know it was happening. 

“I had a dream. It was of our mum, I never got to say goodbye to her either. I remember that she was a sailor and that she used to sing me to sleep and that Wilbur looked just like her. When she died, Phil looked so guilty, like he could’ve saved her, I never understood why. Now I do.” Puffy hid her shock, neither Wilbur nor Tommy had talked much of their life before. 

“You think you could’ve saved Wilbur?”

“I should’ve.” 

“It’s not your fault, you were struggling too,” she reassured, “you’re too young to have that responsibility anyway.”

“Yeah. well, nothing I can do ‘bout it now, he’s dead and so is the only thing I have left of him.” he spoke bitterly, “couldn’t even save that.”

He got up and walked away.

Puffy smiled to herself. It may have not seemed much but for now, it was more than enough. She couldn’t wait to tell Sam.


	2. The pretty lies, the ugly truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some problems are bound to arrive when you have a rival hotel and someone who has it out for you.
> 
> aka 
> 
> someones framing Tommy and hank god puffy is there to make sure he doesn't accept the blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // panic attack (?) 
> 
> this was meant to be something on its own but I wanted it here, also its not clear here at all but tommy has 3 voices talking to him: dream, himself and wilbur. wils just there to help him survive except all he does is make tommy panic more. AND this entire fic is kind of out of order, so the chapters arent in timeline order, forgive me if its confusing at points:)
> 
> that is all me thinks
> 
> follow me on twt @ALLIUMBEES

Dream was right. No one liked Tommy, and he didn’t blame them. He was a prick to everyone, caused problems on purpose all the time. So it’s no wonder that everyone chose Tubbo and Ranboos place over his, neither of them had as many enemies as Tommy did, no one was actively finding ways to kill him or trap him in an obsidian box surrounded by lava with his… abuser- Puffy told him to start calling him that, would help him come to terms with everything, and so he didn’t keep calling him a “friend”. Tommy didn’t think it worked. 

The Big Innit hotel was empty, so Tommy sat on the rooftop staring down at the crowd that had accumulated at the motel- Bee ‘n Boo. He had nothing to attend to and he wasn’t allowed to sleep until it was at least 8 PM, Puffys orders. Maybe 3 weeks ago Tommy would be angry about this, he had spent so long on this project, he had gotten Sam to build it, collected all the materials and everything, hell he was halfway done with getting enough for the upgrades. But right now all he could do was watch and sigh. He was too numb to care anymore, plus he had learnt that not giving people the reaction they want will make them back off. It may have been selfish but he wanted them to back off. They would surely, both had shit to deal with, Tubbo had a whole country-commune thing to deal with. Ranboo had whatever he did at Techno’s place, soon enough the motel would be empty. 

_But whos to say they’ll come to your hotel? If no one wants to come now, they won’t come ever. I’d come, Tommy. I would pay for the best room too! I could bring Sapnap and George, all you have to do is go to Sam and tell him to let me out, Tommy. I’m your friend, remember? We had so much fun together Tommy, just let me out. We can go back, Tommy, I care about you_

Loud cheers broke him out of his daze, cheers from the motel. He looks down to see the ribbon had been cut. They looked so happy. It made Tommy sick- almost. He didn’t want to deal with anything, he had spent so much energy getting up today and even getting to the hotel, Puffy wouldnt mind if he turned in early. So making his way down to one of the smaller rooms, he took off his jacket and jeans, taking out spare plain pyjama bottoms from one of the chests and tucked himself into the fresh bed, making sure to close all the blinds so no light came through. The walls of the rooms were soundproof, so he laid there in silence, only hearing his shallow breaths and heartbeat. 

It was a good sleep, one of the only ones he had without waking up cold sweat from a nightmare in a long time. A whole 12 hours uninterrupted, and it was incredible, when he woke up, he went to go get food with a small smile on his face. He had even dreamt of his mother again, _her name was sam and she looked kind of like puffy. I should tell them that, they would like it._

The peace was short-lived, however. The kid should’ve known that something was going to go wrong, he should’ve learned that his happiness doesn’t long. As he climbed down the ladder, he could hear shouting, it was muffled but whoever was arguing was enraged. Tommy had half the mind to go up to a balcony and trident away, he didn’t want to go towards fighting anymore, other people could deal with it now, his time for conflict had long passed. But someone said his name, now it was his problem. It was clear whatever this was, no matter how long he stayed in Sam’s base, he wouldnt escape it. They never let him let go of anything, so they wouldnt start now. 

He went down quietly, as to not disturb them. As soon as he saw Puffy’s head he relaxed, they couldn’t hurt him with her around. She wouldn’t let them. What he saw left him confused, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted. What the fuck was Tubbo doing here, shouting at his mother friend? Before he could ask, the brown-haired boy had seen Tommy, Puffy turning her head a few seconds after. 

“Tommy, its fi-” she started but was interrupted by Tubbo pushing past her. He marched up to Tommy, face red and jaw clenched, he was pissed. And Tommy didn’t know why. Tommy didn’t know anything these days, even about Tubbo. 

“Why would you do this?” he exclaimed, Tommy was so confused “why would you ruin our motel?”

Ok so now Tommy had no idea what was going on. He looked towards puffy, clueless.

“What?” he stammered back

“Oh don’t act so innocent who else would place fucking netherack and fire everywhere?” Tommy flinched

“Look Tubbo, I don’t know what you’re talking about but I didn’t do anything promise.” he tried to sound calm, but his voice was wavering.

 _Don’t react, don’t be too defensive, and don’t let him get too angry, look for somewhere to run. he’ll let you keep your armour probably, and if your lucky he won’t break your arm. Do not push him, do not push him, do not push him-_

“-ommy! Are you even listening? Did you hear me? Ranboo and I spent so long on this, how do you expect anyone to come to your hotel if you act like this?” 

_He’s upset just say sorry, if you say sorry then he won’t be upset for long probably, take off your armour, quick before he gets angrier, if he gets angrier he’ll take it out on your face._

He started pulling at his shoulders looking for straps that weren’t there, and when his hand came up empty he started panicking, frantically apologising. Quick, you have to be faster, he’s getting angry. A hand grabbed his wrists, and Tommy went tense, closing his eyes to prepare for what he thought was coming. 

“No, no please I’m sorry I won’t do it again, please, I‘ll fix it I promise!” he could hear his heartbeat in his chest. The hand is moved and opens his eyes, but his vision is blurred from tears, all he can make out is Puffy’s figure standing in front of him. 

“Hey, hey bubs, it’s ok kid, it’s just me. Don’t worry your safe, I wouldnt let anyone hurt you, remember?” she spoke delicately, and it was sweet. Not the kind of sweet voice Dream would use, no it was a way that only Sam or Puffy would use. He nods, _I’m safe around her, she’s badass, she wouldn’t let me get hurt._ She wipes his wet face, steadily and with no pressure, while he tried to focus on his breathing, using the exercises he was taught. Later he could be embarrassed about crying in front of people, but right now he just wanted to get out of the room. He leaned into her hand, whispering more apologies. 

“Stop apologising I know you didn’t do anything. “ she told him, voice a mix of stern and loving. He was safe. She wouldnt let anyone hurt him.

“Puffy- I- come on, you cant keep protecting him. He’s gotta pay for his shit one day!”

“I think he’s paid enough. Now leave.” Tubbo hesitated, then left.

She opened her arms in invitation, and Tommy dove in for the hug, burying his head into her shoulder as she petted his hair. /He was safe, she wouldnt let anyone hurt him./ 

_He’s right, no one is going to come to the hotel. I would come, Tommy._

_Not now, please._

_You cant get rid of me._

I know. 


	3. i want blood guts and chocolate cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cakes and talking about your dead mother is the best kind of therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // disordered eating and talks of death (tommys mum) 
> 
> not much angst i just wanted to write about my headcanon on Tommy's backstory/childhood. its short but I hope u enjoy :>

Puffy would try to get Tommy to do small tasks with her regularly. Some days he would join with no resistance, others he would simply turn around in his sheets facing the wall and completely ignoring her. 

When she had noticed that he wasn’t eating on days, she started packing lunch for him, “to make sure he had enough energy for the tasks at hand” she told him. He rarely ever ate it. He only ever ate raw potatoes or golden apples, sometimes carrots, and it was starting to affect his physical health. Puffy was worried that he would break if she had given too much work, he could barely carry an axe or more than half a stack of planks. 

Tubbo had mentioned in passing that Tommy liked sweet foods; cookies, pies, berries, cakes. 

_Cakes!_ She sat up abruptly, smiling, _we can make some cakes!_

So the next day, she walked into Tommy’s room and declared that they would make cakes for everyone in the SMP, and he agreed to help.

“So we’ll make one for all of Snowchester, one for techno and his little place, one for the badlands, and one each to everyone whos left!” she told him excitedly, as they looked over the ingredients.

“That’s a lot of cakes, it’s gonna take so long” he complained. Puffy smiled.

“Well I hope you don’t have anything planned then, you’ll be with me for a while.” 

For the next few hours, they gathered all the ingredients, taking buckets of milk from Quackity’s less than humane cow farm, sneaking eggs past Ponk, and scavenging for the wheat and sugar. They were having fun, at least Puffy was, and she assumed Tommy was too, judging by the childish glee beaming from his grin. By the time they had gotten to the baking, the teen had calmed down, relaxing into the music playing from the jukebox, both of them moving around each other in a silent dance through the kitchen. 

“I wonder if I ever knew your mother, “ Puffy spoke out with a shaky breath, interrupting Tommys low humming, “you said she was a sailor. I used to be a pirate before coming here, I think. I lost my memories so I don’t know much.”

He smiled at her and then went back to mixing his batter, “she wasn’t technically my mother, her and Wil just found me in some nearby village and kept me because I had no parents or something. But she treated me like a son while she was alive so shes all I knew. All I know.” 

“What was she like? While she was alive,” Puffy asked curiously, “if you want to tell me at least.”

“I think her name was Samantha, but everyone called her Sammy or Sam. She had hair like yours, just brown. She made the best soup and she played pirates with us and every night she would sing us a sailors song.” he paused and let out a breath, “Phil wasn’t around much, probably some business I don’t know, but she was enough. She died because of a zombie when I was like 4.”

“Oh, Tommy ‘m so sorry” 

“It’s ok, it's been 12 years, I’ve gotten over it. I miss her but I’ve accepted it.” he sent her a small smile. 

They slid the pans of batter into the furnace and slumped onto the floor in exhaustion. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

“Your secrets safe with me.”

Two pinkies interlocked as the jukebox went silent and the next day when Tommy woke up there was a cake on his table and a note. 

_Some cake for breakfast, you deserve it <3 _


End file.
